Phantom Academy
by otakubabes
Summary: Through a series of bad grades and unfortunate circumstances, Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom has to repeat a grade or go in remedial classes when a mysterious flyer for yokai academy shows up in his life. Read to find out how this half ghost affects things at yokai academy? adopted from redantc, non canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

Adopted from redantc.

Phantom Academy

A room with blue walls, adorned in NASA posters and teenage boy mess, remained empty at 6:30 the morning, a made bed hardly having been slept in laying undisturbed as the morning sun rose from its daily slumber.

A cool breeze passed through the room as a ghostly spectre phased through the walls, stumbling as the being regained visibility, revealing pupil less, glowing toxic green eyes and floppy, pure snow white hair.

The phantom sagged foreword as a white halo of light filled the room and obscured the being from view, fading to reveal a pale sixteen year old boy with floppy black hair, ice blue eyes with black bags and a small, skinny figure, standing at 5'8, dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Ugh" the teen groaned as he collapsed on his bed, having not slept a wink the previous night, groaning slightly at the untouched revision material on his desk for that days English test.

"Danny, wake up, big test today honey." came his mothers voice with a knock as she passed to make breakfast.

"Ughhh" Danny groaned as he dragged himself away from his much needed rest to get a shower and start the day.

"Morning'" came the muffled, unenthusiastic response from the exhausted teen to his jumpsuit wearing mother and perky sister.

"Morning Danny, are you okay?" queried Jazz as she took in his pale skin and sunken eyes, not being noticed by their mother cooking pancakes…without ectoplasm.

"Yeah Jazz, the usual, you know" replied Danny as he grabbed a giant cup of black coffee and slipped in some modified ectoplasm from the 'ecto-dejector' to give him energy properly, briefly making the strong coffee glow before fading.

"Yeah, I got it, little brother" Jazz said with a small worried smile at her troubled brother.

"Jazz, why don't you go to university yet, you are a Fenton after all" Maddie said as she placed the pancakes on the table for herself and her children.

Jazz briefly glanced at her brothers dejected expression to her mums oblivious one and sighed quietly.

"Because university isn't everything, mum" the 18 year old answered simply,' besides someone has to look after Danny' she thought selflessly.

"Anyway, I'm enjoying my job as a TA, and I'm taking online courses, I'm happy here in amity" she continued, ignoring her mothers slightly bewildered luck as she glanced at her supernatural brother.

"I'll drive you to school, okay little brother? Go get your stuff, including those notes and I'll tutor you during your free period" Jazz said kindly as she nudged her brother and went to her car.

"Bye mum" Jazz shouted as the two left.

"Bye kids" maddie replied, going to her and jacks lab.

"Thanks sis" Danny said as he trudged towards school.

"No problem Danny" Jazz said.

As the insomniac teenager made his way towards his locker, he ignored the whispering Sam and Tucker in the hallway, to tired to think about the friends he lost when they started dating.

The light-headedness continued to build gradually throughout the day, so much that Jazz's voice went straight through the tired teenager, as he forced himself to stay awake all day to prepare for the test, his exhaustion grew.

When the test came around, a zombie-like Danny trudged unnoticed to the back of the class, getting some worried looks off tucker as his sorta best friend didn't even glare at him when he sat next to him.

As soon as Mr lancer motioned for the test to start, Danny's exhaustion finally got the better of him, as his bag ridden eyes started to droop and his pale face hit the desk.

Tucker tried to wake Danny up several times but the half ghost was unresponsive to the world and he ultimately gave up, doing his own test whilst sending hesitant glances to the passed out hybrid.

The bell rang and Danny shot out of his seat in surprise, before looking up at William lancers disappointed and pitying face with depression at the sight of his empty test paper, the you ghost boy sighed defectively as he stumbled by a hovering Tucker at the door.

"Danny, wait!" Tucker hollered, making Danny stop and give tuckers slightly blurry figure a quizzical glance.

"Are you okay, you seem kind of pale..? Like a ghost!" Tucker queried.

"Or half of one" Danny mumbled, getting a small laugh out of tucker before dim, radioactive eyes landed on the African American teenager. "why are you talking to me? After you and Sam…"

"Look, I'm sorry but I've always liked Sam, and so have you, I respect that but you know Sam, if she wants something, shell get it, and you were at home so we hung out, one thing led to another and…I'm really sorry! I totally broke bro code!"*1

"It's cool Tuck, I'm just really bummed but I get it, I want Sam to be happy…" Danny mumbled.

"And she will be, I swear to clockwork, so…we cool?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"Yeah, were cool Tuck…think Sam will forgive me." Danny asked with wringing hands.

"Dude, it's you! She'd forgive you for anything except killing her scary eat meat plant thing" Tucker joked.

Danny groaned into his hands, part exhaustion and part exasperation, "pariah, you accidentally freeze a plant to death ONE time…"

"Will you be okay on that test though, it was needed to complete this grade" Tucker stated.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure they'll let me take a retest." Danny stated nonchalantly as he stumbled home.

The Next Day

"They won't let me take a retest" Danny mumbled in horror at the letter in Jazz's hand stating Danny has to repeat a year at a remedial school.

"Not to worry, little brother, I found something that would fit you perfectly for your…special needs." Jazz said, apprehensively producing a flyer and placing it on the table.

"special…as in stupid…" Danny said self loathingly.

"NO, special as in the _other_ you, it's a school specialised to your needs, I picked it up outside as I was walking, and then this happened so I think it's definitely for you, as suspicious as that is…" she trailed off.

Danny looked at the flyer on the table.

YOKAI ACADEMY

Where we teach your children to fit in the human world.

Set just a dimension hop away from the netherworld and the human realm for your convenience.

We take any and all students, monsters, yokai, akuma and ghouls.

*any accidental deaths in the school grounds we hold no responsibility over*

BRING YOUR CHILDREN TODAY

"A school for monsters Jazz, really" Danny said with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you would be the last person to believe in this, are you sure it isn't Vlad?"

"Nope, he has an egotistical psychology, can't resist putting his mark on stuff, not a DALV or a VLADCO in sight, and you know he isn't subtle enough for anything else" Jazz surmised.

"Well apparently this is real, I mean ghosts are, why not other things" the genius said with an eye twitch.

"Still sore about the mum and dad turning out to not be crazy thing, spazzy" Danny teased.

"Shut it, brother dear" Jazz seethed.

"What are we going to tell mum and dad?" Danny asked apprehensively.

Jazz though for a moment, "A transfer student!" came the excited exclamation.

"A transfer student…?" Danny mumbled in a bewildered manner.

"Leave it to me!" Jazz said thoughtfully as she walked out.

The next day!

"Are you sure you want to go to Japan, dear? What about the language?!" his mother worried as she heard of Danny's 'transfer'.

"DON'T WORRY MADS, HE'S A FENTON!" Jack exclaimed " A LITTLE LANGUAGE PROBLEM WONT BE A BOTHER FOR MY BOY"

"But Jack…" Maddie sighed, "our little boy would be going off to a foreign country all by himself"

"True, but he can tell us about the GHOSTS THERE!" Jack enthused, "A FENTON NEVER LEAVES THE HOUSE WITHOUT A WEAPON, LET ALONE THE COUNTRY, HE'LL BE SAFE, I'm as sure as I am FUDGE IS DELICIOS!"

"Plus it's a great opportunity to see other cultures and meet new friends" Jazz added.

"Fine, if your sure Danny, but what about Sam and tucker?" Maddie fussed.

"Oh, that's fine mum, they'll be coming after school and I'll tell them then" Danny said nervously.

Danny spent the day packing up his stuff up for the trip to Japan as he waited for Sam and Tucker to come and Casper high to be let out.

After a few hours, Sam and Tucker were standing in Danny's mostly bare room, looking at the quiet figure of Danny with questioning glances.

"What's going on Danny, why weren't you at school today? And why have you packed like your moving away?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah dude, I thought we were cool" Tucker said sadly.

"We are, we are, and I apologise guys, I hope your both happy together." Danny amended.

"Then why are you moving?" questioned Sam morosely.

"Well, you know when I slept through that test and said they'd let me do a retest." Danny asked to a series of nods from the two other occupants of the room, "well, they won't let me do a retest, I'm moving to Japan to a school for monsters and stuff."

"Monsters!" Sam shouted.

"Japan!" Tucker shouted.

"Yes, and I'm sure they know I'm going now that they heard you there, guys!" Danny shouted with pupil less green eyes.

"Sorry Danny, but what about amity park?" questioned Sam, "there'll still be ghost attacks here, you know."

"Yeah, but you guys are here, and so are Valerie and my parents, it's mostly the box ghost coming through anyway." Danny explained.

"I am soooo jealous, dude!" Tucker shouted and punched Danny on the arm.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"You'll be surrounded by Japanese girls, in Lolita, and yukata, and sailor uniforms, it's every mans dream come true!" Tucker enthusiastically stated as Danny backed away.

"Um, tuck…you should shut up and run, I've got a week before I go to Japan, lets hang out some more if your still alive…"Danny stumbled.

Sam was giving tucker a death glare and murderous aura filled the room at the same time her eerily calm voice did.

"Japanese girls" she started calmly as Tucker froze and looked over in horror at his girlfriend, "Lolita…yukata…sailor uniforms…"

"See you around, dude!" Tucker stated as he sprinted away, quickly chased by a furious Sam taking off her boots, "you lecherous pervert"

"I meant for Danny" was heard in the distance along with a thud of pain as Danny shook his head .

Time suddenly stood still as a time medallion was slipped onto Danny's head and a being constantly changing ages with a clock in his chest appeared before him.

"Clockwork" Danny said happily , "what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Daniel, but I bring a gift" Clockwork chuckled.

"A gift, cool", Danny enthused, "what is it?"

"A gift lost to the ages, and one you'll need for your trip to yokai academy, do you accept?" Clockwork asked sagely.

"Sure, but what is it?" Danny asked again.

"The gift of the tongues…and a headache"*2Clockwork chuckled humorously.

Clockworks hand glowed green as he touched the half ghosts head, making Danny's eyes turn green in the process as his language centre was upgraded and stuffed with information, when he squeezed his glowing eyes shut, Clockwork let go of his head and removed the time amulet, putting him on his bed before resetting time.

Meanwhile, the hybrids head was stuffed with information so with a heavy migraine and a sigh he passed out on bed, his eyes still scrunched in pain and his eyelids hiding an eerie glow as the information was processed.

AN

Okay, yay. Its's finally here! Right then here goes!

*1 I don't know if there's a bro code or what that might entail but there is an unspoken girl code among high school girls at least, or there was where I'm from so whatevs, im not sure but there it is.

*2 The whole gift of the tongues thing I got from another fanfic I read, I love the idea and it stuck as a way of getting c grade danny speaking Japanese, I don't like these things when that's ignored. So if your reading this original creator, I thank you genius.


	2. Adoption Notice

Hey people

I know this is sudden but…I'm putting all my stories up for adoption.

This has been a hectic few years, I've been to college, left college, got a job, got to pay board, life has arrived in its depressing entirety and writing sort of fell onto the backboard.

I want to thank any people in the fanfiction community for following my, admittedly sub-par stories, I've always been better at ideas than execution but…thanks anyway, and I apologise for any stories I adopted before this as well, don't want to disappoint.

Anyway I'm attempting to move out of my mum's house, so that means second job and more work and no time to do anything fun, but these stories are like my babies and I want to them to grow. I might return to writing in a few years when life settles down a bit but for now, adoption.

PM me if interested or leave a comment, all are welcome and I want to thank you all again for the support. Your amazing!


End file.
